1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electric water pump applied to a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electric water pump control apparatus that actively controls an electric water pump in a high speed range or a high load condition that a vehicle accelerates or overtakes and the method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A coolant passage is formed between a cylinder block and a cylinder head of an engine, and a water pump circulates a coolant through the coolant passage so as to prevent overheating of the engine and sustain a regular temperature.
A water pump is engaged with auxiliary devices through a belt to be continuously operated to circulate the coolant regardless of a warmed up condition or a cold condition of the engine.
Accordingly, the fuel efficiency and the exhaust gas are stabilized in a condition that the engine is warmed up, but the fuel efficiency is low and the exhaust gas quality is deteriorated, the warming period of the engine becomes longer, and a friction loss is increased in a condition that the engine is cold.
Also, since combustion efficiency is decreased to warm up a cold engine, fuel consumption is increased, an activation time of a exhaust gas catalyst is delayed, and harmful material in the exhaust gas is increased.
In addition, as the water pump is always operated, there is a problem that the power of the crankshaft is lost in such a manner that the output of the engine is deteriorated and the fuel efficiency becomes lower.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.